Freakward
by KatelovesEdward1
Summary: Bella Swan has worked hard for her high school status until she meets a certain bronzed haired boy who is quickly picked on. Will Bella ignore the odd feelings for him? or risk losing everything she has worked for? Popular vs Freaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : _Bella Swan has worked hard for her high school status until she meets a certain bronzed haired boy who is quickly picked on. Will Bella ignore the odd feelings for him? or risk losing everything she has worked for? Popular vs Freaks._**

Naughty boys in nasty schools  
Headmasters breaking all the rules  
Having fun and playing fools  
Smashing up the woodwork tools  
All the teachers in the pub  
Passing 'round the ready-rub  
Trying not to think of when  
The lunch-time bell will ring again.

Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All I learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Headmaster's had enough to-day  
All the kids have gone away  
Gone to fight with next-door's school  
Every term, that is the rule  
Sits alone and bends his cane  
Same old backsides again  
All the small ones tell tall tales  
Walking home and squashing snails.

Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All I learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Lots of girls and lots of boys  
Lots of smells and lots of noise  
Playing football in the park  
Kicking Pushbikes after dark  
Baggy trousers, dirty shirt  
Pulling hair and eating dirt  
Teacher comes to break it up  
Bang on the 'ead with a plastic cup.

Oh what fun we had  
But, did it really turn out bad  
All I learnt at school  
Was how to bend not break the rules  
Oh what fun we had  
But at the time it seemed so bad  
Trying different ways  
To make a difference to the days.

Baggy trousers, baggy trousers, baggy trousers  
Baggy trousers, baggy trousers, baggy trousers

**Madness - Baggy Trousers**

**BPOV**

My Name is Isabella Swan I moved here 1 year ago. I was originally the new kid, until i was swept immidently under the wing of Jessica and Lauren the populars, i wouldnt say i was the most popular but i was middle class in the ratings of "High School Coolness" I know lame or what?

Im the daughter of the chief of police Charlie Swan and mother renee, they spilt up when i was little i lived with my mum for a while but decided i should spend some time with my dad. Thats how i ended up here at Forks High School.

Im one of the smartness people at school and trust me i dont flaunt it. Sometimes i feel like Lauren and Jessica use me just as a tag along and homework helper though i dont care, id rather be friends than risk high school status failure. If you were unlucky enough to be that hated lets just say you didnt last long...

I was already late for class. I wasnt looking where i was going as i ran into someone, sheets of paper flew everywhere i gasped.

"I-Im so sorry! i wasnt looking where i was going-"

"I-It's o-ok"

I looked up to see boy who i definitely havnt seen eyes were stunning bright green covered by his glasses which he pushed back up his nose running a nervous hand through his bronze tassled hair, he quirmed as i realised i was standing here gawking at him..._snap out of it girl_

"Please let me help"

We both bent down at the same time bumping heads falling flat on our ass's, i felt a blush cover my face could this be anymore humilating!

"Oh Shit im not normally this clumzy im so sorry-"

I boy looked at me strangly, turning his head to the side his lips twitched.

"Your probably think im some mental danger hazard or something-" stop rambling Bella!

Then i heard a chuckle which sent butterflies to my stomach, i blushed even redder. I tried to distract myself picking up all the pieces of paper, as we both stood up i stood there awkward;y with his books.I shoved them at him not meeting his eye as he took the books.

"Once again im sorry...are you new?" he nodded...ok hes a quiet one alright.

"Im Bella Swan" i held out my hand.

He looked down at it his eyebrows raised seeming nervous, before reaching out a clasping his sweaty hand with mine. I jumped slightly feeling a strange yet pleasant sensation running up my arm he dropped my hand immediently...how odd

"E-Edward Cullen" i smiled up at him warmly.

The awkward silence carried on he seemed extremely uncomfortable, i decided to put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Well i should be going ummm have a good first day at school Edward" i waved.

Man well that sure wasnt embarassing...

***Lunch***

_Have you seen the new kids?_

_Gosh what freaks _

_i know total losers _

I looked up towards Lauren Jessica Mike Tyler and Eric as they carried on slagging off the new kids.

I sighed taking a bite of my apple i dont see the big deal, i never understand why they cant just leave new people alone.

"Oh great here the freaks come now" Jessica sighed.

I looked up as i saw a small girl with spikey black hair her dress sense completely out of place in small town forks high school, she didnt seemed fazed by the students looking. She stayed close to the boy next to her who i guess was her brother Edward?

For some odd reason i felt a weird feeling in my stomach when i looked at him i felt pity knowning how easily picked on he will become. He was wearing scabby jeans, an old grandad sweater, glasses and the most unruliest hair i have ever seen...he doesnt stand a chance.

"Watch this" Mike sniggered.

I watched as they walked pass our table Mike held his foot out before i could protect, Edward tripped over onto the floor covering him self in todays special. Spaghetti bolognese, his clothes were ruined.

Everyone started laughing, i saw the girl help up Edward to his feet. He kept his eyes to the floor as they both fled the canteen...I felt anger and pity rise within me...

I watched in guilt there was nothing i could do.

"Ha! was that good or what!" Mike smirked.

"Omg Mike that was like so funny" Jessica laughed holding onto Mike's arm adoringly.

"Your da man" Tyler patted his back.

My face turned to discust.

"Whats your problem Bella?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing...just feeling discusted by those freaks coming to our school" _im such a bitch_

"To right Bell's!"

Mike wrapped his arms around my shoulders i cringed

"Standards have dropped so much where do they even get these losers?" Lauren complained.

"You know baby theres a party this weekend-" Mike leaned into my ear..._gross get away from me!_

"I cant Charlie says i cant go out on a school night-"

"Oh cmon Bell's just sneak out he will never know"

"Umm i will think about it" I faked smiled at Mike.

***Bell Rang***

I walked into my biology class with Mike by myside.

"Hello miss Swan you have a new lab partner today Mr Cullen" my eyes widened.

"Bad luck Bell's"

Mike said loud enough so i knew Edward could hear.

I wanted to glare at his rudeness, as i sat down next to Edward i felt so sorry for him.

"H-Hi" i stuttered.

He looked down at me blushing slightly, before nodding his welcome smiling adorably.

"Edward Im so sorry about lunch-"

He immediently froze up his eyes falling to the table in shame, crap wait ago Bella! he just shrugged.

"Your very lucky Mr Cullen Miss Swan is an outstanding student you will do well with her"

Though half way through the lesson i realised that was no longer a problem. Edward was incredibly smart as he scribbled down notes, knowing all the right answers. I gave up talking to him from such little responce...i swear this guy is mute.

When class ended Edward was out of his seat in a flash, before i could say another word.

So much for being polite Bella...

**Soooooooooo what do you think? should i carry on this story?**

**Of Shy Edward or just scrap it? your call please give feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) here's the new chap!**

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

**All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret**

**BPOV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock...urgh

I got out of bed grabbing my clothes, and heading towards the shower.

***30 minutes later***

I walked down stairs my bag on my shoulder grabbing some toast and walking out the door.

***school***

I jumped out of my truck slinging my bag over my shoulder making my way towards the school Jessica was by my side in seconds

"Hey Bella you missed like a totally great party last night!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really Mike and me are like so ment to be he just doesnt know it yet-"

I was distracted by Jessica's chat when i noticed Mike and Tyler pushing Edward like he was a football or something, i felt my self get angry how dare they!

"HELLO! Bella are you like listening to me!" i snapped round to Jessica.

"Ummm yes i um will be right back"

I swore i heard Jessica murmured _Bitch_ but i wouldnt be suprised.

I walked towards the boys Edward looked scared as Mike grabbed his bag emptying the contents to the floor, Edward just stood there and took it.

"Oi Mike!".._shit bella what are you doing!_

He immediently turned round grinning as he saw me, wolf whilstling as i rolled my eyes.

"Hey Babe missed you at the party last night"

"Yeah sorry i couldnt make it" i murmured.

I looked towards Edward who was seeming to be studying me and Mike.

"Wanna watch me teach the new kid a lesson babes?"

"No i think the new kid has a name?"

I looked to Edward who's eyes went wide, he looked at Mike.

"My n-names E-Edward"

"Edward huh? isnt that like ancient" Mike laughed along with Tyler.

"Shut up Mike least his name doesnt ryme with 'shite'" i winked smirking.

Mike's eyes narrowed towards me as Tyler laughed along with a few other people.

"Good one Bella!"

Mike suddenly grabbed Edward by his sweater even though he was smaller Edward didnt seem like much of a fighter, Mike looked at me then Edward.

"In your dreams freakward"

I looked confused as Mike released Edward who fell to the ground, Mike walked away laughing as people sniggered at Edward. I sighed walking up and helping Edward pick up his books and equipment shoving them back in his bag, a few people on the block studied us curiously. I looked up at Edward who was giving me a weird look again like he was trying to work something out, before i got caught up in his stare i took a step back.

"Mike wont let up any time soon...just stay out of his way" he nodded.

"Ummmm ok bye"

"B-Bye" Edward blushed making me smile.

I walked away quickly ambushed by Lauren and Jessica.

"I think someone has a crush on you Bella!"

I turned round seeing Edward still looking at me he blushed, stumbling up the stairs towards school.

"Awww Bless Bella and the Freak" i glared at Lauren.

"Whats your problem Bella? you dont care for that loser do you?"

"No...not at all i just feel pity for him"

"Awww thats so...whats the word con umm"

"Conciderate you idiot" Lauren growled.

"Um yeah!"

"Lets stop talking about that freak and get to class"...im such a bitch

We nodded walking towards English. I walked into the room noticing the only avaliable seat was next to Edward's sister she smiled up at me.

she doesnt seem crazy i sat down in my seat...

"Hey my names Alice!"

"Bella" i smiled.

"Hey Bella my brother has told me so much about you" i froze...ok i take back the not crazy.

"He has?" she smirked.

"Yuhuh So tell me about yourself Bella?" nice distraction there Alice.

"Umm im the daughter of Charlie swan the cheif of police and Renee swan, they broke up when i was little so i went with my mum to live in arizona for most of my childhood. Until my mum met her boyfriend Phil, i knew it was about time i moved back to my dads so here i am"

"How about you?"

"Oh me and Edward are brother and sister of course! our parents are Dr Carilise and Esme not much to tell really just moved from chicago"

"Wow chicago? nice"

"Yeah me and Edward miss it alot manly because there are like hardly ANY shop's here its driving me crazy!"

"I dont want to sound rude but you and Edward are nothing alike" she giggled.

"Yeah i think your right Edward's such a nice guy deep down"

"I thought he was mute to be honest-"

"Oh um no hes just shy of course because of the bullying we have never had like a proper social life, or friends just eachother"

Ok that is kinda freaky i thought to myself...I noticed other people looking i quickly became paranoid.

"Sorry i know its kinda bad you talking to the new kid and all"

"Im sorry Alice its just-"

"I understand Bella"

I felt shitty after that lesson Alice seemed really nice ok a little crazy, but nice the Bell rang. I said a quiet goodbye to Alice heading towards the canteen. Edward and Alice were no where in site obviously after the last incident...

"Hey Bella you in?"

"Huh what?"

"The party this weekend in la push?"

"Oh um sure yeah"

"Great" Mike winked i cringed inwardly

"Great its gonna be sooo much fun!" Jessica yelled

**Soooooooooo yeah haha good? Bad? please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i havnt reviewed in a while i just have been concentrating on my other story Small Town Girl**

**Thankyou to the following reviewers so far if not for their kind words i wouldnt be carrying on this story...**

**Thanks too...goldeyedsoul, ALic3 BrANd0n, xxxbulletxxx, amelia writer, JazzyRochelleLuvyazX, Cracker679, shannoninn369...Your all Amazing ! :D**

**Here's the chapter! :D**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

**Miley Cyrus - The Climb**

**BPOV**

For the next few weeks i never saw Alice or Edward...well only saw Edward in class but he never spoke to me, so i gave up trying.

I was currently on my way to the library walking up a down the English literature section, trying to find a book called the kite runner. I scanned the shelves reaching up for the book huffing when i couldnt reach it..._Damn_

I looked round for someone to help me, but i couldnt see anyone. Suddenly a girl with brown hair and glasses stepped out behind the book shelf reaching for a book ; she was was no taller than me, but i might as well ask if she knew anyone that could.

"Excuse me?" She jumped looking up at me scared..._oh crap_

I normally got this from hanging around with Jessica and Lauren.

"I cant reach this book I need for English literature i was wondering if you knew anyone who could help im Bella Swan?"

She still stood their shaking with wide eyes..._Whats up with this girl?_

"A-Are you ok?-"

"Hey!"

I turned round to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes looking at me then to the shaky girl, he wrapped his arms around her glaring at me..._uh oh_

"What have you done! Angela sweetie are you ok?" she nodded.

"I didnt do anything i was only asking-"

"Shouldnt you be with your own crowd" The boy snarled rudely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Arnt you another one of Mike's followers?" My eyes windened.

"No! im sorry if i offended you or your girlfriend in anyway but its not my fault i was only asking for help-"

"Sure your not forcing my girlfriend to do your homework for you!"

"What are you suggesting!" I glared back.

"Your all the same" he muttered.

Ouch...I felt my anger and upset build up...have i really become such a bitch people now hate me ?

"Well speaks you! least i dont spend all my days hiding in the libary like some-"

"Hey Bella!"

I stopped turning around to see Alice skip over with a Edward trailing behind cleaning his glasses. My stomach instantly felt funny when i looked at Edward, maybe i ate something dodgy...

"Wait Alice you know this girl? you do realise shes a-"

"Shes different Ben"

"How can you say that! after the way she and her friends have treated you and Edward! i found her harassing my girlfriend-"

"Ok let me get this straight 1st i maybe a bitch but im certainly not cruel! 2nd i have nothing against Edward and Alice. 3rdly I was asking your girlfriend if someone would help me cause im to short to reach a god damn book!" i huffed.

Everyones eyes widened and i saw Edward's mouth twitch into a smile, making me blush...stupid stupid blush! Alice started to giggle Ben was still speachless, and Angela was for sure a mute or something.

"I dont trust her" Ben growled.

"Well i do" Alice muttered.

"Why its not like she gives a damn about us! its all about her reptutation"

"Umm excuse me? im right here! it's not my fault my friends pick on you! i dont tell them too"

"Yeah right..."

"Fine you might think im the one in the wrong but from the way your sounding now your not making any favours for yourself!"

"You all think your so bloody perfect dont you!"

He walked right up to me towering over my short 5'4 frame, I suddenly felt scared but then Ben was pushed back Edward standing in front of me.

"D-Dont"

"Cmon Edward man she's nothing but bitch with a pretty face" I felt my blood boil and tears burn to my eyes..what had i become?

I turned around walking as fast as i could away from them. I heard my name being called i ignored them, stupid freaks! I had to work hard to become what i am today! sometimes i think they deserve it...no this isnt me! im better than this they are just like me...i need to change and fast i cant believe what i have become.

"Bella?" A velvet voice asked.

"Yes Edward?"

I kept my back to him trying to compose my face.

"Y-Your not a bitch" i smiled.

"Yes i am" i sniffed.

I leaned up trying to reach the book but Edward beat me to it easily reaching it. I tried to ignore the way his sweater rose up and revealed a sliver of his pale skin. I shivered...gosh whats wrong with me!

Edward handed me the book with a shaky hand which i took.

"Thankyou Edward"

"I-Im sorry-"

"Its ok..Ben's right im a bitch with so called friends who love nothing but to make other peoples lives miserable of course people are gonna hate me..." I sighed.

Edward ran a hand threw his unruly hair before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Your different"

I smiled why does he have to be so adorable and be treated like shit.

"Edward im so sorry for everything your a nice guy you dont deserve this. I promise to try and let the guys lay off for a while...anyways i should get going Mike will be wondering where i am" I sighed.

Tucking my book into my bag looking up to Edward who was frowning slightly.

"I-Is Mike your boyfriend" Edward blushed.

"NO!" - Edward jumped - "I-I mean no deffinetly not! hes not my type" I muttered.

Edward nodded shifting from leg to leg awkward silence erupted he started to walk away.

"Edward!" He turned confused pushing his glasses back up his nose. "See you tomorrow!" I smiled.

Edward's eyes widened for a second then he cleared his throat quickly.

"See you tomorrow...Bella" I smiled feeling butterflys when he said my name..._weird _I thought.

I turned walking out the library deciding from now on im gonna have to change...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Bella is really gonna start being more herself from now on :D**

**Review to see more shy cute Edward ! :) **


End file.
